Let Me Time
by Lynariae
Summary: Cette histoire le retourne totalement mais que peut-il bien y faire ? Ecouter les explications de Kris serait un bon début ! - TaoRis -


Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui était facilement rancunier et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il en veuille à quelqu'un mais ça, oui ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il croyait en lui et en leur relation alors, comment YiFan avait-il put aller voir ailleurs ? Sérieusement ? D'accord, il était fatigué depuis le comeback des EXO et le repackage qui approchait, de ce fait, il ne cédait pas aux avances de son amant mais, était-ce une raison pour qu'une fois ivre il ne couche avec YiXing ? Non ! On était d'accord. Donc, l'ambiance à l'appartement des EXO était plus que tendu avec un ZiTao qui faisait la tête à ses amis chinois. Il les ignorait même quand YiFan lui proposait d'aller faire les magasins. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir l'acheter avec un sac Gucci après ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était mal connaitre Huang ZiTao !

- Tao ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Tao se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'une des deux personnes qu'il voulait le moins voir en ce jour.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'écouter mais je ..

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Alors pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Ecoute Tao, il ne s'est rien passé entre Kris et moi.

- Mais bien sur. Les gémissements venant de ta chambre et le fait que vous en sortiez tout les deux ce matin-là en caleçon avec des marques sur tout le corps est un malentendu ? A d'autre. Je ne suis pas si naïf Lay.

- Je ..

- Tu rien du tout. Je ne veux pas te parler un point c'est tout.

Suite à ces mots, le maknae chinois ce leva et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte après avoir mis ses chaussures. Au diable casquette & lunettes, il ne voulait pas avoir à se camoufler aujourd'hui et si des fans l'accostaient, il les enverrait paitre. Mince quoi, c'est un humain lui aussi, il a le droit de ne pas vouloir jouer l'homme parfait ! Bon, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié, c'était son iPod et il enfonça donc ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles en marchant d'un pas décidé, la colère le menait où elle voulait. Mais peu à peu, pas après pas, sa colère retomba et il se sentit vide. Les yeux dans le vague, il observa tout autour de lui et reconnu le lieu. Ses pas l'avaient mené devant le dojo où il venait souvent faire des entrainements de wushu. Le bâtiment était fermé mais les propriétaires lui avaient confié une clé, ayant confiance en lui. Il put ainsi entrer et aller dans la salle principale. Après de nombreux échauffements, il se saisit de nunchaku avant de commencer à les maitriser d'une main de fer. Enchainant les manipulations et quelques figures, il passa presque quatre heures à maitriser cette arme avant de ressentir enfin le besoin de boire. Bien sur dans sa rapidité, il n'avait pas prit de bouteille d'eau en partant et il ne laissa donc tomber au sol en respirant bruyamment. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond puis, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et s'était la première fois depuis que cette trahison qu'il se laissait aller à pleurer. Il voulait être quelqu'un de fort mais, il n'était définitivement qu'une personne faible. Ce qu'avaient fait YiFan et YiXing lui pesaient tellement sur le cœur qu'il en avait mal. Ils étaient tout les deux des personnes importantes pour lui alors pourquoi lui avaient-elles fait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

Il ne rentra à l'appartement des EXO qu'au milieu de la nuit, ne souhaitant pas rentrer alors que l'un d'entre eux serait encore susceptible d'être debout et qui le questionnerait alors sur la raison de son départ et la raison de ses yeux rouges. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie, très peu pour lui. Il passa la porte en silence et posa ses chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Finalement, il soupira en voyant SuHo endormi sur le canapé qui avait du rejoindre Morphée alors qu'il l'attendait. Il déposa la couverture du fauteuil sur lui et parti prendre une douche. Toujours sans un bruit, il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre puis son lit. Comble de la malchance, son lit était en fait un lit double où se trouvait déjà YiFan qui semblait l'attendre. Habituellement –enfin depuis cette histoire- Tao se débrouillait pour dormir avec n'importe quel autre membre, mis à part YiXing, mais ce soir, tout le mode dormait et le canapé était prit par le leader coréen. Il n'allait décemment pas dormir dans son lit sans lui demander la permission.

- Ne prononce pas un mot, pas un seul. La seule chose que je veux là, c'est dormir. Si tu me parles, je vais m'énerver, je vais hausser le ton et réveiller tout le dortoir alors pour ne pas l'avoir sur la conscience, ferme-la.

- ZiTao ..

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Son ton était froid, sec et dure. Un ton qui montrait qu'il n'accepterait aucune parole. L'ainé sembla se résigner puisqu'il baissa le regard devant un ZiTao plus qu'énervé mais où un éclat de tristesse brillait dans le regard. Ce dernier rejoignit donc le côté de son lit et s'y allongea, tournant le dos à la personne à ses côtés.

- J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me laisseras m'expliquer ZiTao, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu connaisses la vérité. Oui, je t'ai trompé et je le regrette. Mais, blâmer YiXing ne sert à rien. Prends-toi s'en juste à moi qui suis ton petit-ami mais pas à lui. Je .. L'avoir touché était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et ..

Tao s'était assit face à son leader et le jaugea méchamment du regard. La colère et la tristesse animaient ses pupilles et il semblait vouloir le tuer uniquement avec son regard.

- Et ? Tu veux que je te pardonne ? Bordel YiFan ! Tu as couché avec lui merde ! Ivre ou pas, comment as-tu pût le toucher ? Tu veux que je ne le blâme pas ? Mais comment tu veux que je ne le fasse pas alors qu'il t'a laissé faire ? Alors qu'il a reçut les caresses que tu me réserves habituellement ? Alors qu'il t'a reçut en lui ? Mais merde ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis ? Tu m'as trahit YiFan. Tu as trahit toute la confiance que j'avais en toi. Tu as trahit tous les sentiments que je ressens pour toi juste .. Juste parce que tu ne pouvais pas te retenir et que je t'ai dit non une fois de trop.

Tout au long de son monologue, les larmes avaient dévalées ses joues pour aller s'échouer sur la couette bleue de leur lit commun. L'ainé essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais Tao le repoussa et se leva du lit.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Je refuse que tu poses à nouveau tes mains sur moi.

Son cri avait alerté SuHo qui se réveillait au moindre bruit ainsi que BaekHyun et ChanYeol qui ne dormaient toujours pas car ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Alors que Tao ouvrit la porte pour quitter la pièce, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les trois autres membres. Il dit seulement avant de s'éloigner :

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas que tu me parles.

Il alla jusqu'au salon où il s'allongea sur le canapé et il posa un bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux d'où s'écoulaient toujours de nombreuses larmes. Il entendait au loin des bribes de conversation entre ses quatre ainés puis des pas dans le couloir et enfin, il sentit une main sur sa joue.

- ZiTao ..

- Je ne veux pas parler BaekHyun-hyung ..

- Je .. Je comprends bien mais je sais aussi que cette histoire te bouffe de l'intérieur ..

- Et alors ? A moins de créer une machine qui permet de remonter dans le temps et d'empêcher YiFan de .. De faire ce qu'il a fait, rien ne pourra s'arranger.

- Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner mais juste .. Juste de l'écouter s'expliquer. Si après ses paroles tu ne veux toujours pas lui adresser la parole, alors je ne te le demanderais pas une nouvelle fois.

Enlevant son bras de son visage, Tao se redressa et demanda :

- Serais-tu de son côté BaekHyun ?

- Je ne suis du côté de personne car vous êtes tout les deux mes amis. Il a certes baissé dans mon estime en faisant cela mais, je n'ai pas à le blâmer. L'un comme l'autre, vous avez besoin de l'autre et cette tension qu'il y a au sein des EXO n'est vraiment bonne pour personne ? Même ChanYeol n'ose plus lancer ses blagues, qui avouons-le ne sont pas toujours drôles, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Comme si c'était ma faute !

- Ne te braque pas ZiTao car ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux seulement que vous discutiez ensemble calmement et comme deux personnes civilisées.

Les personnes civilisées ne vont pas voir ailleurs.

- ZiTao, soupira-t-il, écoute-le. S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

BaekHyun comprit bien que c'était à contre cœur mais il le remercia et alla chercher son ainé canadien dans sa chambre pendant que le maknae des M se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Quand YiFan entra dans le salon éclairait, ZiTao se prit comme une claque en plein visage. Trop concentré sur son mal, il n'avait pas remarqué que son ainé avait énormément maigrit et que de gros cernes soulignés ses yeux. Il devait se sentir énormément coupable pour être ainsi et, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le cadet s'était levé pour approcher son ainé et avait posé sa main sur sa joue, encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

- De .. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé un vrai repas ?

Sa voix était calme et douce, toute son inquiète était palpable dans ces quelques mots. YiFan avait plongé son regard dans celui inquiet de son cadet mais détourna le regard.

- Depuis ce soir-là ..

Comme un retour à la réalité par la phrase de Kris, le jeune chinois fit un pas en arrière et regarda sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi mais pour toi. Tu as aussi beaucoup maigrit ZiTao.

Reprenant contenance, Tao répliqua un froid « la faute à qui » qui fit soupirer l'ainé. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à un bout du canapé mais personne ne prit la parole. YiFan ne savait pas commencer son récit et, après une minute de plus de silence, le jeune chinois soupira :

- Si tu ne comptes pas parler, j'aimerais dormir. J'ai accepté de te parler parce que BaekHyun le voulait, pas par envie alors dépêches-toi ou laisse tomber.

- Je .. Tu sais bien que dernièrement, j'ai été assez insistant pour avoir des contacts avec toi alors qu'habituellement, je suis plutôt distant et froid.

- C'est comme ça que l'agence veut que tu sois.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'être avec toi, cependant, je suis mal à l'aise alors, ce rôle me convient bien. Bref, depuis le début de la promotion de Wolf tu t'es éloigné de moi. Très peu mais, je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte. Puis, tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec JongIn et SeHun. Sauf qu'un jour, j'ai entendu une conversation entre vous trois et je .. Je n'y croyais pas.

- Une conversation entre nous trois ?

- Oui .. Tu leur disais que tout ça n'aurait pas dut avoir lieu, que tu le regrettais et que je ne devais en aucun cas le savoir. Ils t'ont promis de ne pas en parler et toi, tu sanglotais dans leur bras. Ils se sentaient vraiment mal pour toi et avaient l'air de s'en vouloir. SeHun a ajouté qu'il n'aurait jamais dut t'entrainer là-dedans et qu'il en était sincèrement désolé. Le problème est que .. La veille au soir, j'avais entendu de drôle de bruit venant de la chambre de SeHun et Kai, de plus tu étais introuvable. Ajoutons à cela qu'après tu ne voulais plus que je te touche, j'ai fais un lien étrange dans ma tête pour donner un résultat qui ne me plaisait définitivement pas. Le soir où l'on a but pour fêter notre premier prix pour Growl, tu étais collé tout le temps à SeHun et j'ai un peu péter les plombs .. J'ai chauffé Lay et l'ai amené dans sa chambre. Il .. Il ne voulait pas mais je lui ai demandé car .. Je voulais faire la même erreur que toi .. Cependant le lendemain, j'ai bien compris que j'avais fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et que tu ne l'avais pas fais toi. Après que tu sois parti en courant de l'appartement, Kai et SeHun m'ont demandé des explications et je leur ai parlé de la conversation que vous aviez eu et ils m'ont expliqué que c'était simplement que, après un pari avec eux, tu avais dut draguer une jeune fille en boite et qu'elle t'avait embrassé. Je n'y croyais pas et leur ai parlé de ce fameux soir. Ils se sont regardé, on rougit et m'ont expliqué qu'ils s'étaient simplement fait plaisir ensemble alors que toi, tu étais parti à ton dojo pour un entrainement de dernière minutes de wushu. Je .. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un pauvre con qui n'avait pas confiance en son petit-ami et qui l'avait trompé. Je .. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait ZiTao et je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes jamais car je ne récolterais que ce que j'avais semé mais, je voulais que tu saches la vérité et pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là. Je te demande tellement pardon ..

- Tu .. Tu .. Tu n'aurais tout simplement pas put venir m'en parler ?

Les larmes dévalant ses joues et ses sanglots le faisaient bégayer contre son gré.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tout cela est de ma faute .. Lay n'aurait jamais dut accepter et tu .. Tu n'auras jamais dut ne pas avoir confiance en moi ! Je pensais que tu ne douterais jamais de moi mais j'ai eu tort .. M'expliquer tout cela me donne simplement envie de te frapper ..

- Alors vas-y, frappe-moi. Frappe-moi aussi fort que tu as souffert, frappe-moi aussi fort que tu le veux mais sache que je ne riposterais pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi ZiTao, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu dises. Je t'ai fait souffrir et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Les joues du cadet brillaient à la lumière et il leva un de ses bras, prêt à frapper le plus vieux puis il assena un premier coup sur son torse, suivit de nombreux autres jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et à tomber dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait malgré tout. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et se laissa aller. Son cœur le tiraillait tellement qu'il voulait juste tout laisser tomber, tout abandonner et rester dans ses bras à sentir son odeur pour toujours.

- Je t'aime YiFan .. Je t'aime tellement que ça me tue .. Mais je t'en veux tellement pour ce que tu as fait .. Laisse-moi du temps .. C'est tout ce que je te demande ..

- Je t'en laisserais autant qu'il t'en fait, même si cela dure cent ans. Tant que je peux récupérer mon ZiTao, je serais prêt à tout.

Du temps, c'était seulement ce qu'il fallait à ce couple pour se reconstruire. Juste du temps et de l'amour.


End file.
